


Kulturimperialismus

by cricri



Series: Münsteraner Momentaufnahmen [77]
Category: Tatort
Genre: Fluff, Gen, Halloween, Humor, Male Friendship, Prompt Fill, Seasonal, Tatort Münster, Thiels POV, community: tatort_fandom
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-31
Updated: 2015-10-31
Packaged: 2018-04-29 03:01:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 795
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5113676
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cricri/pseuds/cricri
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>„Jetzt klingen Sie schon wie mein Vater.“</i>
</p><p>> <a href="http://cricri-72.livejournal.com/147178.html">Originalpost in meinem LJ</a></p>
            </blockquote>





	Kulturimperialismus

**Author's Note:**

  * For [anja79](https://archiveofourown.org/users/anja79/gifts).



> Bingo-Prompt: Erlaubnis (das Prompt ist schwach in diesem …)  
> Und außerdem: Anjas jahreszeitliches Prompt (Halloween)  
> Rating: P 6  
> Genre: Freundschaft, Humor, Fluff  
> Länge: ~ 800 Wörter  
> A/N: für Anja, die die [jahreszeitlichen Prompts](http://tatort-fandom.livejournal.com/324849.html) im [tatort_fandom](http://tatort-fandom.livejournal.com) am Leben hält :)

***

„Wollen Sie nicht wissen, was ich bei der Untersuchung des Mageninhalts des Opfers entdeckt habe?“

Thiel verzog angewidert das Gesicht.

„Selbstverständlich wollen Sie das wissen.“ Boerne schlüpfte hinter ihm durch die Tür. „Sie werden Ihren Ohren kaum trauen, wenn -“

„Hat das nicht bis Morgen Zeit?“

„Thiel, Thiel, Thiel …“ Boerne sah ihn über den Rand seiner Brille an. „Jetzt seien Sie doch nicht so ein Spielverderber. Ich trinke auch ein Feierabendbier mit Ihnen!“

Thiel schnaubte. „Solange ich nix essen muß, während Sie mir was vom Mageninhalt erzählen …“

„Ich weiß gar nicht, wieso Sie da immer noch so empfindlich sind. Mageninhalt. Da ist doch nichts dabei! Außerdem …“ Boerne stockte. „Was ist das denn?“

„Das?“ fragte Thiel unschuldig und versuchte, Boerne weiter Richtung Wohnzimmer zu schieben. „Süßigkeiten, das kennen Sie ja wohl.“

„Aber wieso stehen die hier im Flur?“

„Damit ich schnell zugreifen kann, wenn ich los muß und hungrig bin?“ entgegnete Thiel genervt. Mußten sie das jetzt wirklich ausdiskutieren?

Boerne blieb hartnäckig stehen und starrte ihn an. Und dann fing er an zu grinsen. Von einem Ohr zum anderen. „Das ist nicht Ihr Ernst, oder? Machen Sie etwa diesen Halloween-Unsinn mit?“

„Und wenn?“ brummte Thiel.

„Sie schauen wirklich zu viel fern, wenn Sie sich von diesen völlig unpassenden Sitten und Gebräuchen anstecken lassen! Das hat doch hier überhaupt nichts zu suchen und ist in Europa nur durch die Indoktrination amerikanischer Fernsehserien –“

„Jetzt klingen Sie schon wie mein Vater.“

„Da hat Ihr Herr Vater ja auch ausnahmsweise mal Recht! Sternsinger, in Ordnung. Und dann gibt es auch noch eine ganze Reihe anderer traditioneller Heischebräuche, die –“

„Heische was?“

Boerne seufzte. „Heischebräuche sind Bräuche, bei denen Kinder oder Jugendliche aus unterschiedlichen Anlässen – haben Sie etwa diese Kürbislampe neben die Eingangstür gestellt?“

„Brauche ich dafür etwa Ihre Erlaubnis?“

„Wenn Sie an meinem Haus mit offenem Feuer –“

„Da ist ein elektrisches Lämpchen drin“, unterbrach Thiel. Langsam hatte er echt genug von dieser Unterhaltung. Auch wenn es ihm am Anfang ein bißchen peinlich gewesen war. Boerne war echt ein Snob – bloß weil etwas hier in Münster nicht schon seit 300 Jahren Brauch gewesen war. Und was kümmerte es Boerne überhaupt, wenn er Kindern auf Halloween-Tour die Tür öffnete? „Und ich hole ganz bestimmt nicht vorher Ihre Zustimmung ein, wenn Süßigkeiten verschenken will!“

„Ich -“

„Außerdem wollten Sie mir was vom … vom Mageninhalt des Opfers erzählen.“ Verdammt, jetzt wurde ihm schon wieder ganz flau im Magen. Er griff nach einem der Schokoriegel in der Schüssel, die er bereitgestellt hatte, und ging Richtung Wohnzimmer. „Holen Sie mal lieber das Bier aus dem Kühlschrank, statt mir Vorträge über Halloween zu halten.“

…

„Bier und Schokolade ist aber auch nicht wirklich ein ausgewogenes Abendessen“, kommentierte Boerne, als er die beiden Flaschen auf dem Tisch abstellte und sich neben ihn aufs Sofa fallen ließ. „Wenn ich das bemerken darf.“

„Sie dürfen nicht“, knurrte Thiel, froh, wieder ins gewohnte Fahrwasser übergewechselt zu sein. „Sie dürfen mir Ihre Ergebnisse mitteilen, Ihr Bier austrinken, und dann –“

Es schellte. Da Boerne schon da war, war das vermutlich der erste Kindertrupp, der durch die Straße zog. Thiel kämpfte sich mit einiger Mühe wieder aus dem Sofa hoch – das wurde aber auch immer niedriger mit den Jahren! – und ging zur Wohnungstür. Boernes Blicke ignorierte er gekonnt. Zum Glück hielt der andere wenigstens die Klappe, während er die Tür öffnete und ihm ein vielstimmiger Chor von „Süßes oder Saures“ entgegenscholl. Er bewunderte pflichtschuldig die Kostüme und verteilte Schokoriegel in viele kleine und nicht mehr ganz so kleine Hände. Für einen Moment vergaß er ganz, daß Boerne noch da war. Bis er sich wieder umdrehte, und da stand der andere an die Tür zum Flur gelehnt und beobachtete ihn. Boernes Blick war plötzlich ganz anders, irgendwie … sanft? Thiel räusperte sich, und Boerne zog mit einer fahrigen Handbewegung die Brille von der Nase und putzte sie am Hemdsaum.

Und ihm wurde schon wieder ganz flau im Magen, aber anders dieses Mal. Nein, er brauchte wahrhaftig nicht Boernes Erlaubnis, um Halloween-Süßigkeiten zu verteilen. Aber es war ein unerwartet gutes Gefühl zu wissen, daß Boerne ihn verstand.

Und dann war der Moment schon wieder vorbei, so schnell wie er gekommen war, und Boerne sagte: „Diese Rabauken werden uns dann wohl von jetzt an alle fünf Minuten unterbrechen.“

„Möglich.“

„Wissen Sie was, ich erkläre Ihnen das mit den Untersuchungsergebnissen vielleicht doch besser morgen früh in aller Ruhe.“

Thiel nickte erleichtert. Feierabendbier ohne Mageninhalt – das war doch mal eine Ansage. Wenn er es recht bedachte, könnten sie vielleicht auch noch eine Pizza bestellen. Vielleicht die Halloween-Pizza mit Kürbis, die ihm auf dem aktuellen Flyer seines bevorzugten Pizza-Lieferdienstes ins Auge gefallen war. Er grinste, während er Boerne ins Wohnzimmer folgte. Nicht, daß er Kürbis jetzt für einen besonders geeigneten Pizzabelag hielt – aber alleine um Boernes Reaktion zu sehen, war das die Sache wert.

* Fin *


End file.
